List of Carrie Cat!! episodes
This is a list of episodes for the fanon series''' Carrie Cat!!' *'High School fair dreams!! '- High school student Carrie Cat notices that her best friend Felix Fox is crushing on a girl from another school, so she sets up a date with a little help from her playful co-worker Reggie Rabbit. The date ends up being successful as Carrie and her friends watch the fireworks. *'The legend of Windy Castle''' - After hearing a rumor from the gym teacher about Windy Castle being an ancient burial ground, Carrie and her friend Debrah journey together into the castle, trying not to get blown away by the wind. *'A winter masquerade '- After Carrie's mother allows her to go to the annual Winter Masquerade, she ends up chasing after an infamous French bandit who is out to steal the legendary Diamond Heart. Meanwhile, Delilah struggles to fit in the crowd, but one man might change everything... *'The Spider King's wrath! '- After Peppa falls ill from a spider bite from her "friend' Mr. Skinnylegs, Carrie and her arachnophobic friend Peri must journey into the dusty, abandoned palace of the Spider King to convince him to remove the poison from his many victims. *'Welcome to the theater club' - Carrie participates in the school's theater club, trying to aid them in doing a production of the musical Into the Woods. However, she notices that Delilah has severe stage fright, so she helps her slowly break free from her shell. *'The case of 1899' - During Peppatown history 101, Carrie finds out about an unsolved missing people case dating back to 1899. With help from her friend Eli Elephant, the two decide to uncover the mystery and even come across the spirit of a detective who struggled to solve the case... *'An ancient time capsule?! '- Miss Gazelle finds out that her grandmother Madame Gazelle has kept a time capsule near a dead tree that was buried during ancient times. Although she is suspicious, Zola Zebra decides to dig up the case and unlock its secrets. *'Push through the Sports Festival! '- Carrie decides to participate in the annual school sports festival for fun since she is a very fit girl. However, she is revealed to be competing against her childhood enemy Catherine Cat! *'The truth about Pirate Island '- Carrie's favorite vlogger, Maori Moose, supposedly exposes Pirate Island, calling it a scam. However, after Maori is fired from her job, Carrie decides to take Felix and Reggie on a trip to Pirate Island to prove it is not a scam. *'Carrie on ice!' - Carrie and Zola decide to compete together in the National Ice Skating Tournament to win the money and help Peri get the surgery she needs for her face. However, the last competitor the duo face off against is... George Pig?! *'Breathe in the crisp air of a mountain hike' - Miss Gazelle decides to take the class on a trip to the mountains. Once they arrive, Peri reveals that she has been in an unhealthy state of mind ever since the car accident. However, Carrie helps her slowly recover as the hike continues. *'All together in a class camping trip' - Due to winning the lottery, Miss Gazelle decides to take the day off, letting her grandmother Madame Gazelle take the class on a camping trip in the woods. During the trip, Carrie bonds with her former tutor. *'Special: Carrie and Christmas crisis!' - During a visit to the North Pole, Santa falls ill with the flu, leaving Carrie to manage the entire holiday of Christmas. With her time delivering presents on the clock, Carrie needs all the help she can get from her friends while battling the demon Krampus. *'Fun times with Carrie's RV' - Carrie takes her friends on a camping trip in her new camping RV, traveling to the happiest place in Peppatown, Mr. Potato World. On the way home, Carrie takes everyone on an underwater trip with the help of a special button... *'Taking off on a new railroad, the Happy Party Train! '- Eli Elephant reveals that her father now owns a train company, so she decides to take everyone on a trip to the new Happy Party Train that was originally meant for children. Halfway in, the train starts lifting off into the air? *'Colorful fireworks of the fair '- Reggie finds two exclusive tickets to the local fair, so he decides to take Carrie along. During the fair, Carrie realizes that every attraction is a scam. However, she tries to ignore her instincts to expose the fair... *'The underground club' - Felix opens up a new club for the class, which takes place in secret underground tunnels. There, Felix hopes for Carrie to help expose the scam of his uncle's shop, which claims to have everything. *'Helping Mr. Santa!' - Carrie pays a visit to the North Pole before Christmas Eve, but she sees that Santa is stressed out. With help from her friend Erica Elf, Carrie, Delilah, and Reggie have only a few hours to make the special Christmas Pudding and build all the toys for the children. *'Untie our world, ambassador Carrie' -